The present invention relates to a control unit and a control method for the control unit for ISDN communication, and more particularly to a control unit and a control method for the control unit for ISDN communication in which input and output paths for voice data can be changed over and a storage function of voice data can be improved.
A conventional ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network) communication control unit is structured such that voice information transmitted from terminals other than its own station is stored in a storage unit of a terminal of the own station and the voice information is outputted from the speaker of the own station terminal, as disclosed in JP-A No. 62-2745.
According to the prior art, no consideration is given to the case where a voice input path is changed over but the voice input path is fixed. Therefore, it is not possible to change over voice input and output paths such as to store voice information inputted from the own station in the storage unit of the own station, to store voice information inputted from another station in the own station or to transfer voice information transmitted from the other station to a further separate station.
Further, according to the prior art, a large memory capacity is required in the storage unit to store all voice information.